The Bandit
by Captain Grin
Summary: Cassia Dahaaris: Thief, highwayman, crook, etc. A bandit was a bandit. And Cass would do whatever was necessary to keep her stomach full and clothes clean. Even taking on a full grown dragon in a mountain. When her old friend, Gandalf, calls on her for help, she has no choice but to answer. After all, she did owe the wizard, because Fili wasn't the only male she's embarrassed.


_Author's Note: Whoops, another story.. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the others!_

_Hi! I'll be doing some borrowing from Game of Thrones and other Medieval/Fantasy media. Anything that you recognize does not belong to me. I do not make any profit off of this. It's for entertainment purposes only. It's simply a thing-plot?- that's been running about my mind for some time.. so, I decided to go ahead and try to write it out! This is just for fun. Hope you enjoy and come to love our leading lady as much as I do!_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"It's what I do.."

* * *

><p>It was barely sundown, the remaining light streaking across the sky in some kind of last ditch effort to light the way for weary travelers. The stars sprinkled about and twinkled with all their might against the bedding sun.<p>

The Inn stood fast against the chilling night. Inside was warm and lively and quite welcoming. The bartender dished out drinks while the waitress bustled about, collecting orders and passing around food.

The patrons were loud and bubbly, unhindered with liquid courage and full with good, hot food. Even as two new customers strolled in, their mirth never faltered. Even though they were dwarves.

"By the new moon, we should arrive to the Hobbit's dwelling." The fair haired dwarf said, as he gestured to an empty table in the back.

"Who d'you think our burglar is?" The dark haired dwarf buzzed with excitement, his dark eyes shined with wonder.

"A hobbit," the other said.

Kili scoffed, "Oh, really? I hadn't an idea."

Fili smirked, "You rarely do. I'll check us in." And with that, he stepped away from his brother and walked to the bar.

Kili snorted and moved towards the empty table. As he sat, he realized how hungry he was. On the way there, he never paused to think to take care of himself. His excitement of the upcoming quest was enough to keep him fueled and focused on getting to the Shire.

Erebor.

It was made real through his their uncle's stories and now, as they were on their way to reclaim it, it was nearly within grasp. Home to the Heirs of Durin, their true home. Where Thorin had every right to rule. King Under the Mountain-

Kili's attention was diverted to his brother. He was speaking with a woman. She was small, for a human.. He assumed she was of man. Her waist was too narrow, her hands, feet, and nose all delicate and small. And her ears.. well, he couldn't see them, so he assumed they were small, as well. No beard on her face and her brows were thin and elegant. Kili found himself swallowing and freezing as her gaze pierced him. It felt like an eternity, although it was only for a brief moment before she returned her eyes to Fili.

The top of Fili's head came up to her hairline, she wasn't very tall at all. Kili furrowed his brows, confused. Fili rarely found women outside of their race attractive or alluring in any way. Perhaps it was her height? Perhaps it was her twin blades on her waist and the large broadsword on her back?

Maybe Fili was just curious.

Kili found beauty in many women outside of their race. He found gorgeous women of men and beautiful elleths. He wondered if it were his age that allowed him to see the beauty in nearly everything.

The woman was very attractive, she had a sharp chin and high cheekbones. Her nose was small and delicate. Her mouth was full and pink, her skin sun kissed. Her eyes were an impossible color- and he wasn't sure what color they were! Blue? Green? -they were the color that you'd find in a lagoon. Green and blue, swirling together but unmixed, rimmed with thick, black lashes. Her hair was coal black and fell to her waist in loose curls.

Delicate.

She looked delicate. Small and frail. Dwarves were small, sure, but they were built like oxen. This woman looked as if she'd blow away with a strong wind.

Kili wondered again, why did Fili take such an interest in her? She seemed like the kind of woman Kili would be warming up to. Not Fili. Fili went for the built, strong dwarven women who looked as though they could kill you. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Fili went for nearly any type of dwarf lady, just as long as she wasn't timid or meek.

Fili's movements and mannerisms suggested that he was going to take her to his room. The way he stepped closer to her, leaning against the bar hardly a breath away. Speaking to her as if she were the only one in the room, buying her a drink.. all this, leading up to his final line to get her with him for the night.

Kili sniggered to himself, shaking his head, he had his brother's tactics down pat. He could nearly talk along to what Fili would be saying.

_What brings you here, lass?_

_What're you drinkin'?_

_Care for company?_

_Feeling a little chilled? Perhaps I can warm you up?_

Kili shook his head again, eager to get food in his belly and to go to sleep in a real bed. He'd need to sharpen his weapons and get a bath. He wondered if the baths here were deep enough to submerge himself completely. How hot could they get the water? Did they have good enough soap to get rid of all the wild grit from his flesh?

Fili sat beside Kili, in his hands were two large mugs filled with frothy amber liquid.

"Who's the lass?" Kili jerked his chin towards the woman, his tone amused and his twinkled.

"Her name's Taeri… she's a ranger from the North." Fili said, curious, "She's tracking a thief."

"Ah.." Kili grinned, sipping at his mead, "She's man?"

Fili shot Kili an annoyed but guilty look, "Aye.. she is."

Kili smirked, "Hm." His hum was lost in his mead.

"Her blades.. they're-"

"Oh, no, brother. No need to defend yourself.. I understand it perfectly." Kili grinned broadly, teasing his brother.

Fili let out a grumble and downed half of his drink in one gulp, "I'm sure you do."

Shortly afterward, their food was served. Kili found that Fili had ordered it for them while he was at the bar. Roasted chicken, potatoes, green beans and another tankard of mead.

The food was excellent and hot, the drinks were delicious and filled with flavor. Kili was talking wildly of Erebor. He wondered how much they'd have to fix up. How long it'd be before they could live comfortably there. He went on and on about his excitement that his first big trip was a real quest to reclaim their home. But Fili was hardly listening, all he was aware of was that Kili was talking nonstop and that the woman barely took her eyes from him.

He didn't know what it was. What she had done to bewitch him so. He felt helpless against her charms. She was sweet, talked softly but in a way that made him feel as though he were the only person in the inn that mattered. The way she said his name made it sound very intimate.

He doubted he'd enjoy the company of the woman on this lengthy quest, so he decided, he'd spend this last night with her. This Northern Ranger that had enthralled him. Perhaps it was her bright eyes or her full mouth.. perhaps her narrow waist and round hips.. Or the swords that had hinted that she was a warrior despite her stature.

Fili didn't know what it was.. But he'd find out.

Tonight.

* * *

><p>His kisses were hot and his tongue was strong, it demanded control of her mouth. His hands were curious, roaming about her body as he guided them to his bed.<p>

They parted with a wet _pop! _and she fell back against the bed, panting softly. Her cheeks flushed and her corset had been loosened, revealing the tops of her bosom and chest. Her pants were tight, the lacing that held them shut was undone, her shoes kicked off and lay beside the door. Her pink lips were red from all the kissing they'd done on their way to the room.

Fili took in this sight before him, his breath labored. She was quite beautiful, especially when she was ready for him.

He began shredding off his clothing, tossing it wherever it lay. Now clad in only his tightening trousers, he advanced on her. She backed from him, scooting back until she hit the headboard of the bed.

He gripped her ankles and tugged her towards him. With a squeak, she was under him. Smiling a bit, she ran her thin fingers down his face and across his mouth.

"Kiss me.." she whispered and he did.

He kissed her, and moved so that way his thigh rested between her. Pressing himself against her, she broke from the kiss with a moan and bucked her hips against him. He panted into her neck, nipping at the flesh at her jawline and left wet kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

He swallowed, suddenly quite thirsty. His muscles felt rather heavy and found he could hardly move.

She gained control and rolled them so that she was ontop of him, straddling his waist. His thick fingered hands rested on her hips. He stared up at her in confusion.

The ranger panted softly, letting out a sigh. She held her hair back from her face and neck as she fanned herself with her other hand.

"That took a little longer than I thought it would.. shame on me for underestimating a dwarf," she smiled.

Fili furrowed his brows, "What..?" He struggled to say. He was exhausted. It felt as though he fought and run all day.

"It's a drug, my dear." The ranger reached up, brushing his wavy, fair hair from his face, "You know.. you're quite handsome." She grinned, winking and crawled off of him and stood beside the window.

"Why," he glared suddenly. Was he to be assassinated? Raped? Kidnapped? Ransomed? _What_?

"I lied to you, dearest Fili. I'm a thief. It's what I do.." she grinned, pulling her pants back up all the way and refastened the laces. She adjusted her corset and tied it. "Now don't give me that kicked puppy look," she tsked and turned back to him. "Don't take it personally.. I'm a low-born, no good, pocket picking wharf rat.." she grinned, winking to him.

"You.. you're a.." Fili growled.

She reached out and covered his mouth before he could continue, "Now, don't be rude. I'm not going to hurt you.. I just needed some time. Hence the drug. Don't worry.. it won't have any long lasting effects.. you'll just sleep like a baby.. better than a baby, actually.. then wake up feeling refreshed.. and probably angry.." The ravenette smiled wolfishly.

Fili glared at her teasing, humored tone. All he could do was glare. Sleep was dragging him down into its depths and he was using all of his strength to stay awake.

She pulled her hand away, "Now, then.. where're you from? Hm?" She pulled his swords from his belt that had been piled rather haphazardly by the door. She brought them to the table, along with his daggers and throwing axes.

He merely growled at her and tried to move.. Oh, how he tried to move, but all he could do was clench his fists.

Gathering up all his weapons, she wrapped them in a black sack with a strap, "This is farewell, handsome."

"Your.."

She paused at the foot of the bed and turned to him, "Hm?" She raised a black brow.

"Your name.. What is your name?" He struggled to whisper.

"Cassia Dahaaris.." she smiled, "Feel free to find me.. _if_ you can, of course." Cassia grinned, her watercolor eyes twinkled.

"Cassia.." He growled, narrowed his eyes, "I _will _find you."

"Oh, I do hope so." She dropped the bag to the floor and crawled onto the bed and straddled him, "You were _quite _fun. An amazing kisser.."

Using the last bit of strength, he gripped her legs as tight as he could. She hardly seemed to notice, so he figured it wasn't a tight grasp at all. Just what kind of drugs had she used on him?

"Perhaps if you find me, we can make love, hm?" She cupped her hands on either side of his face and laid a kiss on his forehead, then mouth.

Fili kissed her back. He was rather, reluctantly, impressed. A thief had gotten the better of him.. A first time for everything, he supposed.

She brushed his mustache then his beard. Cassia sat back, resting on his lower abdomen and between her thin fingers was one of the beads from his mustache.

He let out an irritated growl, "Another.. thing.."

"Mmhm.." she smiled and hopped off of him. She plucked up the black bag with a grin, "Good bye, Fili.."

"Cassia.." he said before his eyes slid shut and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The thief hummed as she walked down the stairs and into the dining area of the inn. It was winding down, most customers left, and others had bed down for the night.<p>

But not the other dwarf.

Cassia caught his curious stare, she flashed him a smile and walked towards him, trying to keep the pack of stolen goods behind her and out of sight.

"..uh," he furrowed his brows in confusion.

She couldn't have been up there long enough for _that_ to happen, could she? Kili stared at the slightly disheveled woman, had she gotten intimidated by Fili and left? Perhaps Fili didn't really want to lay with a human woman after all.

"Kili?" She bent over him, giving him an excellent view of her chest, leaning on her hand that was placed right in front of his on the table.

"Yes," he grinned.

He really was handsome. Mischievous, dark, and definitely something in his dark eyes that caught her attention. The other was very charismatic, and his way of talk had her intrigued. They were definitely brothers.

"Hm," she smirked a little. Cass reached out with her other hand, brushing his chin with her soft fingers. "No beard?"

"Not yet," he insisted.

"I'm sure it'll be grand, _Dashing_."

"Dashing?" He, again, furrowed his brows.

"Oh, yes. Kili is far more difficult to remember," she teased, winking at him.

He scoffed, "It is shorter."

"Is _it_?" Cassia cast an indecent glance to his nethers.

Kili's jaw slackened, a small grin tugging at the edges of his mouth. Never had such a woman said _anything _like _that _to him.. or alluded to such things. His curiosity certainly had been piqued.

"I'll have to catch you later, Dashing. Tell Charming I send my love," Cass planted a kiss on his mouth before straightening to her full height.

Kili's words stammered as he struggled to find a proper reply.

"Good-bye," she walked to the coatrack, gathering her things and left.

Kili didn't notice the black sack of stolen goods on her back until he went up to check on his brother. But by then, the drug passed from her lips to his, had kicked in. He managed to lay on the floor before passing out completely.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the ride!<em>


End file.
